


Jealousy and Synergy

by completelyhopeless



Series: Darcy and the Hood [44]
Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy gets jealous during girls' night. The others try to calm her down. It's all Jason's fault, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy and Synergy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[DCU/MCU, Darcy Lewis/Jason Todd, (209): i refuse to sex anyone who doesn't get my lord of the rings references. no exceptions.](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/621281.html?thread=85613025#t85613025)_
> 
> Which I misread, so this is what I did.
> 
> And I'm not sure I still know how to write anyone. It's been so hard to do anything of late. My last attempt at Dick/Babs had to be called original because it wasn't them, and I can't seem to manage an update for anything. :(

* * *

“I should go tase her. Or kick her. Right in the face. I could do it. I've been trained,” Darcy said, fidgeting in her chair and one second from getting up to go over and take out the girl who had the nerve to flirt with Jason at the bar.

Barbara reached over and caught her arm. “That's not necessary.”

“I don't know,” Natasha observed. “It might be. She seems... excessively persistent.”

“Well, really, if he's going to fall for her crap, isn't it better to know now rather than later?” Jane asked. “I think, logically—”

“Screw logic,” Darcy said. “That is _my_ man, no one else's, and I am not going to let some cheap bimbo take him away. It would be different if it was one of you—an Avenger or some other superhero, but a flight attendant? Hell, no.”

“I don't think you have anything to worry about,” Pepper said, and Darcy glared at her. She shrugged, reaching for her martini. “I spent years watching Tony Stark. I know what it looks like when he's flirting back, and your guy is not flirting back.”

Darcy frowned, looking over at Jason. “I know you all don't want me causing a scene—okay, _more_ of a scene because Jason wasn't supposed to interrupt girls' night out and all—but I am not sure I can ignore this. And what is with it taking so long for the bartender to get the damn drinks?”

“Darcy, try and calm down. This is not the crisis you think it is,” Barbara told her, and Darcy did hesitate then because Babs knew Jason better than any of the others. “Just wait.”

“I don't like waiting,” Darcy admitted. She pushed away from the table. She was Synergy, she was a superhero, and no one got to steal her boyfriend. Ever. She crossed over to the bar and tapped Jason on the shoulder.

He looked at her. “Took you long enough.”

“No, it took the _drinks_ long enough,” Darcy said, annoyed. “I shouldn't have to come get you.”

“Yeah, and you shouldn't have to worry, either,” Jason told her, putting his arm around her waist. “I only sex people who get Lord of the Rings references.”

She blinked. “Oh. So... the whole thing where I'm willing to cosplay...?”

“Makes you extremely hot,” he said, leaning in her ear to add, “so does the fact that I know you were two seconds from tasing her.”

Darcy laughed, even though it shouldn't be funny because he had so let that conversation go on just to annoy her—but then he did say he loved her more often when he saw her in action—violence turned him on—and so she could almost forgive him.

“You want me to carry you out with a bottle of rum again?”

“Yes. Yes, I do.”


End file.
